Don't Judge A Book By Its Excerpts
by kasplosion
Summary: Just a collection of oneshot-drabble-things based on the excerpts Ally Carter posted on her blog. / Some guys feel "indifferent" about Edward Cullen. Some know exactly how they feel about him.
1. 1 Boyfriend Versus Sisters

summary: Her boyfriend of one month or her sisters of, let's see, forever? She doesn't give it a second thought.

a/n: Okay, so this whole collection isn't necessarily what I think will happen in the third book, it's just what I thought of when I read the excerpts. Got it? And, for those of you wondering, I am working on More Than Meets The Eye, it's just coming on a little slow. Please bear with me. (:

disclaimer: If you think I own GG, you seriously need to see someone about that.

1 Boyfriend Versus Sisters  
_For such a sunny day it was dark under the bleachers; for such a screaming crowd the noise seemed very far away. _

I told him I would be there, and I am... Or rather, I _was_. Right now, I'm crouching behind the bleachers, trying to figure out what the heck is going on from the high pitched squeaks coming out of Liz's mouth.

Her eyes are wide with panic and her hands are restless. She keeps looking over our shoulders, keeping the lookout, making sure the coast is clear—I can't help but wonder _from what?_ She's trying to explain to me what happened out in the parking lot, but I can barely understand a word she's saying.

"Liz," I finally say, pulling my own thoughts together and putting my hands on her shoulders.

She stops her string of nonsesne and takes a slow breath. "It's Bex."

My breath catches in my throat.

"Agents," Solomon's voice comes from the communications unit in my ear. The reception is always crystal clear, but now it's crackling with static. "Get out of there—now."


	2. 2 Girls Rule, Boys Drool

summary: They say she can't do it. She begs to differ.

a/n: This one's AU. Please review. (I totally planned that rhyme. :D)

disclaimer: I have to ask my mom before I go to the mall. I don't think the owners of GG have to ask their mothers to do anything.

2 Girls Rule, Boys Drool  
_Macey spun on him. "Actually, striking is what we do best." _

It was just another day at Gallagher Junior High. The students were bustling through the corridors chatting the day away.

For Macey McHenry, also known as The Senator's Assertive Daughter, the autumn sun was too bright on the grass field—she was not going to get sunburn or get her shoes stained. Unlike the rest of her Physical Education class, she did not wear the shorts and shirt uniform. She wouldn't be caught dead wearing that—not even if her grade depended on it. Besides, she could play any sport she wanted to in any attire she wanted to.

"Today, we're playing baseball," the teacher announced, driving a cart of bats, balls, and mitts. "Divide into two teams."

The group of kids started to buzz, but no one made a move to separate.

"Girls versus guys!" someone shouted, which caused another burst of babble and the class to actually split.

Macey stood on the edge of her team as the teacher explained the rules and how to play and safety and form or something—she didn't bother listening. She just wanted to get this over with and go to lunch.

"Alright, girls are up to bat first," the coach instructed.

Grabbing mitts, the guys started to laugh. Typically, they thought the girls couldn't play baseball to save their lives.

The girls tentatively got bats and started to discuss strategies.

"You go first!"

"No! You go first!"

"Mick should go!"

"Noo, you go!"

"You have the most experience!"

"But she's our secret weapon!"

"It's no secret she was on the team last year!"

"Anna, you go!"

"What!? No way!"

Everyone was talking at once and quite frankly, it was giving Macey a migraine.

"I'll go, just shut up!" she shouted to the surprise of all the girls. She snatched a bat from an open-mouthed Mick and strutted onto the field wearing expensive boots, a mini skirt that went against the school's dress code, and a designer blouse.

The guys started to laugh all over again.

"You're going to play _Macey_?" a boy, Dillon, said in disbelief.

"So what?" she called from home base, the bat over her shoulder.

"So I bet you couldn't even hit the ball!" he hollered from the pitcher's mound.

Her eyes narrowed. "Watch me."

She swung the bat once and settled in a position, ready to play.

Dillon smirked and wound up the ball. It flew out of his hand and into the air.

Macey swung just a second too late, the ball colliding with the catch's mitt. She paid no attention to the boys' snickers or the girl's groaning—she was already in the ready position again.

The ball came flying at her and she tightened her grip on the bat. She swung, feeling the pressure of the ball hitting the bat.

Before anyone knew what happened, the ball was soaring in the sky and Macey was gingerly placing the bat on the ground as she sauntered around the bases. She reveled in the both teams' surprise; the boys gaped and the girls whooped.

As she tapped her foot on home base, her team greeted her with high fives and compliments. She smirked and turned back to Dillon.

"What was that you said about me not being capable of hitting a ball?"


	3. 3 Never Give A Genius A Drink

summary: 'Course they were allowed in bars. That doesn't mean they should actually enter them, someone might get hurt. Or severely drunk. Whichever came first.

a/n: My thought proccess for this one: The excerpt to graduating to graduation ceremony to not high school graduation but college to they're like 21 to that means they can drink! Hehe. :D

disclaimer: Look, 'ere fella, I ain't own GG. Got that? pah-too-ee

3 Never Give A Genius A Drink  
_"As it so happens, Agent Cameron is a graduate of the Gallagher Academy..."_

"Woo wee! Let's partay!" Liz whooped, raising a drinking glass. She was about to take another sip when she hiccupped suddenly, surprising herself. Her bewildered expression turned blank for a second, but then she cracked a grin.

Cammie shook her head, smiling to herself. "Someone's had one too many drinks."

"Who?" Liz questioned. "Be-hic!-x?"

Bex held her hands up in defense. "Hey, don't look at me, Miss Okay-But-Only-One."

Liz giggled like she would have back when they were seventh graders. She slapped the counter and shrieked, "Another round heeere!"

"No, no, no," Cammie said, "We should go home now."

"What's the hurry, Murry?" Liz questioned with a pout.

"We have work tomorrow, remember?" Cammie reminded her.

Bex waved Cammie's reminder away. "Lighten up. _Loosen_ up. Just a few more drinks, 'kay?"

Cammie sighed. She wasn't going to budge the two girls for at least two more rounds.

"Hey, girls!"

"Oh!" Liz squeaked.

"Hey there, Grant!" Bex's eyelashes fluttered.

Long time friends, Grant and Jonas stood before the girls. Neither of them were as drunk as Liz.

"You three busy tonight?" Grant questioned with a slur.

"Noope!" Liz chimed with a grin.

Before Cammie could interject, Jonas laughed and invited the girls to a friend's party just a few blocks from where they were.

"Sounds good," Bex said, getting off her stool and looping her arm around Grant's.

Liz leaned into Jonas as he pulled his arm around her.

"C'mon, Cammie! Let's go!" Liz encouraged over her shoulder. "It'll be—hic!—fun!"

Sighing, Cammie started behind the couples as a third-wheel. It was one thing to be out with your best friends, it was another thing to be out with your best friends _and_ their boyfriends.

"Lonely?" a husky voice whispered in her ear.

Even though she had heard that voice so many times, she still caught her breath every time she did. That time around, she was sure her heart skipped a beat as his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

She shrugged nonchalantly. "Not so much."


	4. 4 Sisters Snapped

summary: They might not have been biologically related, but they were sisters. And sisters weren't supposed to fight–not like this.

a/n: Okay, this one's really random, even for me. The other day, my friend mentioned West Side Story (at least, that's what I think she said...), you know with the gangs/greasers snapping, closing in on each other... So yeah. Enjoy and review! (:

disclaimer: ... No, alright? Just no.

4 Sisters Snapped  
_"The bad guys just have to get lucky... once." _

It was _extremely_ weird.

Instead of garbed in plaid pleated skirts, we were in skintight jeans and our hairs were piled on top of heads.

Nine of my classmates and I were in the middle of the cafeteria (it was filthy instead of spotless). We were separated into two groups, five us wore pink shirts, and the other five wore baby blue. The rest of the student population was scared stiff behind the tables.

"You know what you did," Mick spat.

Bex shrugged coolly. "We didn't do nothin'."

"Oh, _please_!" Tina squealed. "You ruined everything!"

"Oh, _please_!" Macey mocked in a high-pitched voice, then, in her regular voice, "_You_ did all the ruinin'!"

"Just admit it!" Kim ordered, with one hand on her hip.

Cammie stuck her nose in the air. "We don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

"Stop playing dumb!" Courtney shrieked.

"Why don't you?" Liz retorted.

I shook my head furiously. This didn't make any sense. Ridiculous clothes, greasy lunch room, us_ sisters_ fighting, us talking like young women who didn't go to a prestigious private school, Liz saying_that_.

"Well, what do _you_ have to say, hmm, Anna?" Courtney's voice rang.

I looked at her, wanting to yell, "What's going on?" but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth.

"Anna! Don't ignore me, Anna! I'm talking to you! Anna!"

My head jerked up and I looked around. I was in the cafeteria—the _clean_ cafeteria! It was empty, except for me and nine pairs of eyes staring at me.

"What are you guys looking at?" I questioned dumbly.

"_You!_" they all voiced.

"But… But you're the ones being all weird!" I protested remembering what had happened only moments before.

"Whatever, Anna," Tina said with a roll of her eyes.

"We're going to be late…" Liz said, starting for the door.

"Let's go, Anna," Mick said, handing me my bag.

I stared at my sisters and thought, _We would never do that… We would never _wear_ that_! 


	5. 5 Captain of Concealment

summary: The deep blue sea surrounded the submarine as if it were prey. The submarine couldn't do much about it. The people inside it, however, could.

a/n: Alright so, _SUB_level. Yah...

disclaimer: Me + Ownership over GG = Improbable

5 Captain of Concealment  
_"We're about to see Sublevel Two."_

The deep blue sea surrounded the submarine as if it were prey. The submarine couldn't do much about it. The people inside it, however, could.

"Captain!" one girl hollered as she climbed down a ladder. "There isn't much we can do, Captain," she said in a shaky voice as she approached the commander. "It's closing in on us."

"Captain!" another voice called from across the small room. "There's something else coming towards us. It's big. We don't have much time. If we're going to do something, we need to do it immediately."

The first girl trembled. "What should we do, Captain?"

The captain was calm. She looked out the window into the vast ocean. Sure enough, there was a large creature heading straight for them. If this creature were to ram into their weak, tiny vessel, it would be the end of them. If the creature didn't have a target to ram… A small smirk played on the captain's face.

She turned back to her Lieutenants. "Relax, Liz," she said to the first one with a cool voice. To the second, "Bex, I want you to prepare the CAM—"

"But it hasn't been tested," Bex protested.

"We're testing it now," the captain said. The Lieutenants recognized the determination in her voice. "They don't call me Cam for nothing."


	6. 7 Not So Secret

summary: She thought her secret passages were just that—hers. Not anymore.

a/n: I was planning on posting these fic-chapter-drabble-things in the order Ally Carter posted the excerpts, but that just isn't working out for me. I couldn't think of anything good for _"Cat food!"_ so I decided to skip it. :D I might start skipping around more after this... But rest assured, I am going to write _something_ for each of the excerpts.x

disclaimer: I wish I owned Gallagher Girls.

7 Not So Secret   
_... Away from the gunshot that still echoed in the darkest parts of my mind..._

It sounded like a crack ripping through the air. It felt like it was piercing through the air and into my heart.

I ran, stumbling over random pieces of furniture and slamming into the cold walls. I took a left, then a right, and finally, I was back in the main corridor. I rushed past my professors and fellow Gallagher Girls with only one thing on my mind: "Does Mom know?"

The lights dimming to a red tint and the scrambling students told me she did—and she was already taking care of it.


	7. 16 When Thieves Show Up

summary: They were known all over the world by different names, but just because they were given a cover doesn't mean they couldn't kick butt.

disclaimer: Ally Carter owns. Period.

16 When Thieves Show Up In The Middle Of A Convention  
_"Someone grew up."_

"Attention, Attention," a loud speaker blared in the convention center lobby. "Attention, all members of the Young Physicists Society please report to room B712. YPS members to B712."

Cameron Morgan looked at the map in her hands and headed for the escalator. She vaguely recognized the pictures on the walls from the day her mother brought her here when she was just eleven. She was just a kid then. Now, she was a young woman successful in her occupation. She knew what she was doing when she knocked on the door of B712 in an intricate pattern.

"It's nice to see you, fellow _physicist_!" an older man greeted when the door opened.

Cammie smiled. "I'm glad I could make it."

The room was large with high ceilings to measure. It was jam packed with "_physicists_" who were both in their golden days and who talked about theirs. At the front, a large stage was set up where a table and chairs waited.

As the room filled up even more, Cammie chatted with a few other people, mostly about the gravitational pull and it's effect on "_physicists_."

"Good afternoon, _physicists_!" a woman with a gleam in her eye boomed from the stage. The room quieted immediately. "I trust everyone had a safe trip here to the YPSCon. Today, we will be looking at the latest gadgets for every mission and every need."

Just as she said that, the walls pulled back and rotated 180 degrees and pulled back in. Instead of blank canvas, there were booths complete with contraptions and salespeople.

"We encourage everyone to indulge their passion here," the woman continued, "so take a look around and relax."

Cammie followed the crowds to the tables. She _oohed_ when a girl took off her hat, and her face dematerialized to reveal a man's. She _aahed_ as someone demonstrated the newest version of the jet pack.

She was fingering some kind of weapon that resembled a cellular phone when the lights blacked out and the door was blown down. All around her, people were gasping quietly. Cammie heard the sound of mouths being gagged.

She pulled the device close to her side and backed towards the wall. She could feel the wall getting closer to her body, but it never came. A hand covered her mouth and another one swiped the phone out of her grasp.

The lights flickered back on. Burly men and strong women held down the YPS members. The door was put back into place sloppily. There were not many other escape routes.

"Good afternoon, physicists," a woman purred. It was the same three words the woman from earlier had said, but boy did it send shivers down spines. "Hand over your precious belongings."

The "_physicists_" in the room had all experienced something similar to this, so it was no surprise when everyone took a pretty convincing intake of breath.

The devious woman smiled. She nodded curtly and the henchmen started to rummage through their captives' pockets and purses.

The man holding Cammie fingered her coat. Before he could snatch her pepper spray (made to look like a pen), she snatched his arms and bent them around behind his back. He yelped as she pinned him to the wall.

Cammie rushed over to the older man who had greeted her at the door. No doubt he could have knocked out three guys half his age, but six surrounded him. She caught two of them by surprise, quickly slashing her hands to pressure points on their necks. The man jabbed at the other four, while dodging their attacks at the same time. Cammie whipped her leg underneath two of them, making them fall to the floor. One of them went for her as the other tried to get the better of the old man. She struck the henchmen in several places in his stomach before he finally collapsed to the floor.

The woman who had pursued the man was starting to wear him out as she punched him in the gut. She started to pull something out of her pocket but Cammie launched a series of fists and kicks at her. The minion was on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you," the man said with a gentle smile. He was holding his side gingerly.

The rest of the physicists had taken care of themselves. The room was filled with fallen enemies and satisfied _spies_.

"Cam? Cam Morgan?" came a voice from behind.

Cammie turned around to see two girls, probably only a few years older than she.

"You're not the fumbling sevvie any more, are you?" one of them said with a sly grin.

"You're unbelievable!" the other commented. "We watched you get those guys good."

"Allison? Monica?" Cammie questioned.

"In the flesh!" the second one, Monica, said.

"You've sure grown up," Allison added.

- - -

a/n: You know those girl(s) from Cammie's first day at Gallagher Academy (as read in the back of _CMH_)? Ya, those are Allison and Monica. I don't remember if they were named in the little story, or if they were even two of them (since I don't have the newest copy of _CMH_), but that's how I wrote it. n-n;;

I'm not sure about the whole attacks. I don't think they're all that good, but that's the best I could come up with. If anyone as any suggestions, please suggest them. :D

Hm, this one's pretty long. Longer than I expected it to be. Satisfy your craving, Dorkie? ;D


	8. 27 Pouring Tears

summary: When he didn't come after her, she knew she should have known better.

disclaimer: I'm. A. Kid. Get it?

27 Pouring Tears  
_"Sometimes people run...to see if you'll come after them."_

The academy once felt like a safe haven; nothing could ever penetrate its walls. After everything that had happened, it was only a temporary stow away.

The power burned out a long time ago; the only light came from the windows, though it was raining outside. I longed for the rain to pound on my skin. He caught me as I was about to push through the doors.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Nowhere," I replied tersely.

He knew better. "Cam, are you—"

"I'm fine," I stated firmly, my lip quivering.

He didn't believe me for a second. He had been through everything, just like I had. He knew everything. "It's going to be fi—"

"_NO!_" I shouted. My eyes squeezed shut as tears squeezed out. "No," I repeated in a whisper, "it's not."

I pushed the door open. And I ran.

But something made me stop in the middle of the courtyard. I was standing in the pouring rain, waiting—for him.

He never came.

And I thought he knew better.

- - -

a/n: I like this one. So so so much. (=


	9. 28 Consequences Of Bad Love Interests

summary: He didn't care. So why should I?

a/n: Oh man, three updates in one day? Who's cool? ;3

disclaimer: I own GG. But only when life _isn't_ difficult.

28 The Consequences Of Bad Love Interests  
_"He didn't kiss me."_

"If he touched you, you know what he's got coming won't be pretty."

"He didn't touch me."

"… What _did_ he do?"

"Nothing… He didn't do _anything_."

_That's exactly the problem._


	10. 18 An Apple A Day

summary: Don't fall in love. You'll die if you do.

a/n: I think my English Teacher said that, the summary I mean. He has very strong feelings about love. I take his advice. :D

disclaimer: Ally Carter. She's a whole level of cool herself. Do you really think I'm that cool - enough to own GG?

18 An Apple A Day May Keep The Doctor Away But A Date Might Do Otherwise  
_"It's a by-product of very dramatic kissing," Macey went on like a doctor identifying a very common side-effect._

Liz burst through the sliding glass doors panting, "We need help." A nurse rushed over to her, thinking she was the one who needed help.

"What's the problem?"

Just then, Bex stepped into the hospital, supporting a weak Cammie. Nurses ran to her side and started down the hallway at a brisk pace.

"What are the symptoms?"

"She's having trouble breathing. Her face is red. Her stomach's hurting. Her knees gave out. Her pulse keeps going up," Bex rattled off. Whatever was going on with Cammie was something Bex had never encountered before. "I don't know what's wrong."

"I do," came a voice behind them.

Everyone turned around as gently as they could with Cammie barely hanging on to consciousness.

A woman stood in a doorway of one of the patient's room. Underneath her white coat, she wore a silky blouse and black skirt. Her face was that of a celebrity (everyone wondered how she ended up as a doctor). She leaned against the door frame casually like she saved lives everyday (which she probably did). Her nametag read "Dr. Macey McHenry."

"She has a serious case of lovesickness."

- - -

a/n: Deceiving, right? ;D

On another note, omfg, I was reading The Last Olympian, the LAST Percy Jackson book, just before I posted this, and I swear I was screaming my head off and dancing around like a maniac. It's true. Ask my brother and parents. That book is _soooo_ awesome. I'm only half way. I'd be done with it by now, but my brother doesn't want me to finish it before him. Boo him. ): But, uh, yah. If you're looking for a book to read, **_READ IT_**. If you're like me, they'll give you spazz attacks every freaking chapter. (Sorry xD, I'm still hyped up. :D)


	11. 20 Good Gone Bad

summary: The change of weather didn't explain her change of heart. It didn't explain why.

a/n: This one was a little difficult, but I like the idea overall. (: Tell me what you think, please.

disclaimer: GG doesn't belong to me.

20 Good Gone Bad  
_Branches whipped across my face. My hands fell wrist-deep in mud, and still I tumbled forward, faster and faster.  
_

"Liz!" Lightning cracked outside as I said her name, as if on cue. The pitter-patter of rain was soft only moments ago, but now it was hard and unwavering.

"Liz!" I shouted pleadingly. "You don't know what you're doing!"

She cackled. That in and of itself wasn't right. Liz—the one I _knew_ and loved—did not cackle. She giggled. She didn't invent droids to destroy. She made them for the grade, mostly, and for herself, for _fun_. She wasn't _bad_.

"Do you honestly think I don't know what I'm doing?" she questioned smugly.

She was right. Of course she was. Of course she knew what she was doing. She was Liz, the single smartest girl in the state—probably the whole country. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"Get her out of here," Liz commanded one of her high tech robots.

The machine nodded and grabbed me. I snagged my arm away. "I can find my own way out."

"Oh, I know you can, Cam," Liz said, " And I know you can find a way back in. You don't want to stick around for what I've got in store." _She was still protecting me._ Liz_ was still in there_.

"Take her away," she ordered again.

The robot's restraints on me were harder this time.

I was half way outside when I couldn't keep it in any longer, "Liz." The robot paused. "Liz… Why?"

She hesitated before answering, "Why not?"

I could think of a million reasons _why not_ but I was a little preoccupied being pushed out the door and rolling down a hill in the middle of a freak thunderstorm to answer her.


	12. 14 Friends Don't Let Friends

summary: When you look up "best friend" in the dictionary, there's a picture of Rebecca Baxter.

a/n: I've been wanting to do this one since Ally Carter posted it on her blog, but I forgot about it. (x

disclaimer: The only way I could own GG is if I died and went to heaven. *checks pulse* I'm very much alive. (=

14 Friends Don't Let Friends Deliver A Baby Without Them  
_...the only way Bex would miss this would be if she were unconscious. And tied up. And locked in a concrete bunker. In Siberia._

She had only been there for twenty minutes, but her hair and face was already matted with sweat. She breathed the way the nurse instructed her to. _In in out out._

"Okay," her husband said, walking into the hospital room with a phone attached to his ear, "I called your mom, she's on her way and—"

She half shrieked, "What are you waiting for! Call Bex!"

He smiled thinly and pointed to the phone, "On it."

- - -

She was surrounded at every angle, but still she wasn't backing down.

"Give it up, Baxter," a man standing directly in front of her snarled, a smirk on his face.

"Not on my life," Bex replied, with a twinkle in her eye.

"You're no match," the man said.

"We'll see—"

_Ring!_

The man was surprised at the sound, unlike Bex who pulled out a slick cellular phone out of her pocket and flipped it open. "Talk to me."

"Hey, Bex," the voice on the other line said.

Bex smiled. "Hey, Zach." She wedged the phone between her ear and her shoulder. "Hold on a sec." She glared at the enemy and help up one hand, motioning _bring it on._

The man grinned maliciously and shouted at his minions, "Attack!"

All at once, the henchmen started to close in on the girl. She crouched in a fighting stance and said, "So, what's up, Zach?"

"Oh, nothing, really," he replied nonchalantly as Bex dodged one man's hand and threw another over her back. "Cam's in the hospital, though, nothing major."

"Really now?" Bex said playfully. She side stepped a punch and knocked out several men at once. She muttered under her breath, "Henchmen come in enormous amounts, but they're incredibly stupid and no match for me." She managed to lock eyes with the leader; she winked at him.

"Is that what you're doing?," Zach inquired, laughing.

Bex ducked and ran, flung out her arms and legs; she was fighting for her life and talking on the phone like she did this everyday.

The leader bellowed. He was outraged at how the girl, so beautiful and seemingly incapable, could defeat almost all of his men without even breaking a sweat or dropping her phone. "GET HER!"

Bex grinned. "Tell Cam I'm on my way."

She snapped the phone shut and slipped it away. If she could do so much damage talking, the leader should have wondered what she could do with all her attention focused on him.


	13. 9 Of Punch Bowls And Scum Bags

summary: I didn't know what she saw in him, but there was obviously something, and I wasn't about to mess things up.

disclaimer: Ally Carter? Yeah, I think she's the one with, um, the rights over GG.

Of Punch Bowls and Scum Bags  
_"So, you're a friend of peacocks?"_

I pulled away from the group, partly because they were talking about politics, which didn't particularly interest me, and partly because _they_ were older men and woman in suits and dresses. I didn't belong with them.

Then again, I don't think I belonged beside the punch bowl—which was actually a punch fountain with seven different flavors and even a cup dispenser.

Jackson Winters poured himself a glass and smiled at me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I replied with a forced smile.

"So," he said, "you go to Gallagher?"

I nodded. "With Macey."

"That's cool."

"Yep."

"So," he said again after a few seconds, "what's your business here?"

I shrugged. "Macey invited me and my mom's around here some where." I looked around the ballroom for my mother. She was mingling with the older folks. Politics wasn't really her language, but she could speak it if she wanted to.

"My dad"—he gestured with his cup to a tall brown haired man in the middle of the floor—"he's a candidate for president." Jackson beamed as if _he_ was the one becoming the most powerful man in the country.

Of course, I knew who he was—and how he was using the same lines on me as with someone else's daughter—who his father was, but all I said was, "Cool!"

Jackson leaned back on the table. "Yeah, it's pretty cool. I'm always recognized and stuff. And I get these awards all the time. But sometimes I just want to be invisible."

_Oh, boy, did I know the feeling_.

He didn't give me enough to reply because he said, "Wanna go see my ribbons? They're in my room upstairs." He offered innocently enough, but I knew better—maybe I didn't know him, but I knew Macey.

I looked on the other side of the room where she was talking with a governor and his wife. She spoke diligently and stood up straight (if she didn't, her mother would probably thrown a fit). I knew she wanted to be here as much I did—which wasn't much. And I knew she liked this guy, even if he was a show off and a slime ball for trying to get me up to his room—why she did, I would never know.

Suddenly, I wanted to make conversation with anyone about anything.

- - -

a/n: Not sure if the guy was given a name in the synopsis or from some other source... Gah, I'm so forgetful. x-x

**edit**: I changed his name to Winters and I fixed some wrong information. (:


	14. 28 Looks Can Be Deceiving

summary: After defeating every opponent then loosing to some mysterious figure can make a guy aggravated. In this case? Not so much.

a/n: Happy Mothers' Day, guys! :D

disclaimer: Not mine.

28 Looks Can Be Deceiving  
_"You're girls!" he shouted as if the fact had totally eluded him until then._

I entered the small arena dressed in black, even my face was covered in a dark mask. I couldn't help but grin and hop from one foot to the other enthusiastically—I felt very ninja. I also felt sorry—for my opponent, that is. He entered the room just after me, garbed in the same clothing.

The room, though small from wall to wall, had high ceilings that provided space for tall towers. Tables and chairs and other furniture items were planted all around. The lights dimmed down and a horn signaled the beginning of the match.

Dashing behind one of the towers, I hid in its shadow. I breathed steadily and listened intently. When I looked around the cylinder, a fist came inches to my nose. I would have been socked if I hadn't had quick reflexes; I threw my hand up in front of my face just in time.

I pulled my rival's hand behind his back, but he twisted around and broke free of my grip. He cart wheeled away and I came running after him.

I crouched and swiped my leg, hoping to trip him. He only jumped up and kicked me in the gut. Clutching my side, I flew backwards.

I stood up easily enough—a simple kick was not going to bring me down. He was advancing on me quickly.

The next minute was a flurry of jabs and blows. To be honest, this was the longest I've been in the arena at one time. I was impressed.

Extending my arm, I came in close contact with his jaw. His hand swooped in before I could land the punch. I tried to break free, but his grip was tight. My other hand sliced through the air, my plan to slice into his neck. Another hand caught my wrist and blocked my attack.

He twisted me around and pinned me against a wall. I grunted, but didn't struggle; I knew when I was beaten.

The lights flickered on and the grip on my arms loosened. I turned around rubbing my wrists just as he was pulling off his mask.

For a second, it was like I forgot to breathe; long brown hair tumbled down her back. Her features—oh boy­—were beautiful; flawless skin, perfect smile, alluring eyes. It was hard to keep my jaw closed.

"Nice try, Mr. Morgan," my instructor's voice boomed.

It was a good thing I was still wearing my mask because I'm sure my face turned ten different shades of red just then.

"Rachel Ann." My opponent stuck out her hand.

As I shook it, Rachel smirked. "Better luck next time."

I couldn't help but smile—what guy wouldn't in the presence of a gorgeous girl? "Looking forward to it."

- - -

a/n: Urggg, I don't really like the fight-action-scene here. It's... weird... x-x Please please please review, thanks! (:


	15. Surprise, Surprise

summary: This was it. Us against them.

a/n: I have decided to screw the numbers, I'm too lazy to keep track. xD

ohmyfrick! asdfgh! sorry about the italics, THEY JUST WON'T GO AWAY AND I THINK I MIGHT KILL THE LAPTOP IF I TRY TO FIX IT. ... *cough*

disclaimer: Yep, I'm Ally Carter and every American Idol live audience isn't obnoxious.

Surprise, Surprise  
_"He can't be...bad?" Liz asked softly._

__

Bex and I stood in the middle of the street of a deserted town, waiting in the darkness.

I felt Bex go for her weapon as a silhouette stepped out of an alley.

"Ladies," the body greeted.

I stiffened.

His voice…

Bex hissed, "Solomon."  



	16. Moving Along

summary: Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel, but if you just keep moving, you will come to a better place.

a/n: First of all, I took the summary from Avatar's season two finale. It's not mine.

Second of all, I want to finish this little collection before GG3 is released. Hopefully, even with finals and other school stuff, I can do it!

disclaimer: I don't own GG in any shape or form.

Moving Along  
_"Yes," I replied, reaching to grip his bicep._

He held out his hand for me to take. "Come on."

I hesitated. I couldn't look him in the eyes—not any more, not after what he did.

His eyebrows knitted together. "What—now you don't trust me?"

I stuttered, "I…"

"You…" he prompted me, his arm still outstretched.

Before I could say what was really on my mind—_You… knew… but why?_—I heard boots pound towards us. I didn't look back down the corridor, but I looked past him, at the faint light at the end of the tunnel.

Taking his hand, I said quietly, "Okay."

His fingers curled around mine and he pulled me along, away from the pounding—away from our mistakes.


	17. No Kneeling Whatsoever

summary: It began on a bench.

a/n: I don't think I've ever written this kind of fluff.

disclaimer: Ally Carter, I am not.

No Kneeling Whatsoever  
_I didn't want to think about the answer to that question. Not then. Not ever_.

We sat on the bench. Our bench; the one we stood across from when we first met on that Autumn night so many years ago, the one we talked on for so many hours, the one that served as a sort of monument to us.

He poured the remaining jellybeans into the palm of his hand. "Watch this," he said, nudging me.

Throwing one colored bean into the air, he opened his mouth. It fell back down only to bounce off his cheek and drop to the sidewalk.

I snickered. "_Nice_."

"Oh, like you could do better," he huffed, stuffing a few beans into his mouth.

I smirked and snatched a bean from his hand. "Watch and learn."

I tossed it into the air, and leaned my head back, opening my mouth. I watched as the bean came back down, but I didn't see it come any closer than my boyfriend's head, because he swooped in and kissed me.

"Mm!" I complained, hitting him lightly.

I felt him smile.

"What's wrong with you?" I squealed when he tore away.

"You," he said, his forehead pressed against mine.

I shook my head, smiling. "You're crazy."

"For you? Yeah."

I pushed him playfully. "Shut up!"

"Okay, okay," he said, "just one more thing!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

My eyes backtracked as my heart stopped in its tracks.

For one moment, it was quiet, except for the sound of my heart slowly starting back up.

I leaned in closer, until almost nothing separated our lips from touching. "I must be crazy."

"For me?"

I pressed my lips against his, answering his question.

- - -

a/n: Josh kind of seems like the traditional type (kneeling while proposing (and with a ring xD)), due to his parents with the corsage and the family business dealio. But he kind of isn't. [; So, I've been meaning to write some Josh/Cammie for some time now (I'm always meaning to write _something_. -.-). I like this a lot and I hope you did, too! :D


	18. The Bad Kind Of Tight

summary: You don't know the meaning of "tight situation"' until you're chased by crazy maniacs looking to end you.

a/n: This definitely isn't one of my better ones, but I felt like writing one.

disclaimer: Dear Sir and/or Madam,  
I am not, in any shape or form, Ally Carter and do not own Gallagher Girls.  
Sincerely, kasplosion

The Bad Kind Of Tight  
_And then panic set in. The Secret Service was going to be "tightening" things._

"This way!" I whisper-shouted, opening a closet door. It was one of the tighter squeezes we would have been put in.

I closed the door behind me. Liz elbowed me in the stomach. Her and Bex were shuffling around quietly (as much as you can in a broom closet).

"Hey," Bex whispered, "what's this…?"

"What?" Liz questioned, pushing Bex. "What's what?"

"Th-_is_!" She had pushed the back wall into a white room.

Liz and I followed her inside.

I started to inspect the walls, when suddenly, they started to move inwards.

This squeeze was about to get tighter.


	19. The Difference Between Males and Females

summary: They were just as clueless to us as we were to them.

a/n: I had fun writing this one! (=  
(holyfrick! the stupid italic thing happened to me again! i might sue! )x this ruins the effect at the end!!! D: GRR. PLZ IGNORE IT. UNLESS YOU DESPISE IT LIKE I DO, IN WHICH CASE YOU SHOULD REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT IT. :P)

disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Gallagher Girls. If I did, they prolly wouldn't be fabulous, just mediocre. xP

The Difference Between Males and Females  
_There were things we would never know--never hope to understand--and boys, I knew, were one of them._

Cammie, Bex, and Liz bursted out of the girls' locker room.

__

"Oh, I like your shoes!" Liz pointed at Bex's shiny new shoes.

"Thanks!" Bex said. "I like your shirt! Where'd you get it?"

"You know that place at the mall? Next to the food court?"

"Really??" Cammie said. "That's where I got my socks!"

They all looked down at Cammie's feet.

"Aren't they cute?" Cammie pulled up her jeans to reveal her brightly colored socks.

"Oh my gosh! They are!!"

The friends continued on their way while Zach, Grant, and Jonas watched them leave from the boy's locker room door.

They shot each other looks that clearly said, "… wtf?"

"Who cares about clothes?" Zach said.

"And where you get them," Grant agreed. "It doesn't even matter. As long as they fit!"

Jonas shrugged. "I dunno. I like Liz's shirt."

Both Zach and Grant looked at Jonas like he was seriously complimenting a girl's clothing.

"You're a freak," Grant concluded, slapping Jonas on the back, making the boy fling forward.

"Don't worry about it, Jonas," Zach said, patting his shoulder. "I like your shirt."

He snickered and left Jonas grumbling about how those "jerks were just jealous."  



	20. Parents Are For Looking Up To

summary: Her parents were good. Too good.

a/n: Yay! I got rid of the italics thing!! :D Go me!

disclaimer: I don't think anyone seriously thinks I own GG. Unless they're delusional.

Parents Are For Looking Up To, Not Looking For  
_"She's the daughter of very powerful people with very powerful enemies."_

The sliding door shut. A young girl pounded her tiny fists on the cold steel.

"Daddy!" she screamed. Her mother clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Shh, Cammie," she said in a soft, yet rigid voice. She pulled her daughter down the hallway carefully. "Daddy's going to be fine."

Little Cammie look bug-eyed at the door that had closed on them. Behind that door, were her dad and mean men. That door was the only thing that separated a father from his family.

"Daddy…" she whispered before her mother ushered her outside, where the sun was shining and the birds were whistling.

- - -

a/n: Obviously, this isn't how Cammie's dad disappeared, this is what came out of my brain.

To all you readers reading this, please review, please!!! (=


	21. Jingle Jangle The Sound Of Generosity

summary: He didn't have much in his pockets, but he had a lot in his heart.

a/n: How many more days 'til GG3? Lesse, *counts*... 7? Man. After this one, I've got 16 more to do! Get ready for multiple updates a day! u-u

Anywho, I always love to write characters in the kiddie days! They're always so cute! ^^

disclaimer: Just the other day, I was telling my friend that I DON'T OWN GG. Then I burst into tears and she asked me that made me feel. -.-

Jingle Jangle; The Sound Of Generosity  
_There are things spies often carry with them: pocket litter, fake ID's, the occasional weapons-slash-camera-slash-hair accessory. But the heaviest things, I think, are the secrets._

"28, 29, 30!!" Josh screamed into the front yard. He uncovered his eyes and grinned sneakily. "Ready or not, here I come!" The little boy ran to the bush next to the house and pushed the leaves out of the way.

"I FOUND YOU!" He pointed to Cammie who was curled up in a ball.

"Aw!" she whined, jumping up. "I'll win next ti—"

A familiar jingle interrupted her. Her eyes turned wide and Josh yelled at the top of his lungs, "ICE CREAM MAN!!"

The rest of the kids sprang from their hiding spots and sprinted for the truck.

"Ohh! I want that!"

"I want this!"

"That looks good!"

Fingers pointed to the pictures on the truck and the ice cream man waited for someone to place an order.

Cammie looked inside the truck on her tippy toes. "My favorite are those candies!" She pointed to a bag of sweets.

Josh stuck out his tongue as he dug through his shorts pockets. "Hm," he said as he opened up the palm of his hand, "I have three dimes and one quarter and a nickel and this candy wrapper…" He stuffed the candy wrapper back into his pocket.

He gave the coins to the ice cream man and pointed to the candies. "Um, those!"

The ice cream man handed Josh a tiny bag.

Cammie stared wide-eyed at the bag. Josh opened it and peered inside. They were tiny pieces of multi-colored sweets. He had never had these before.

He stuck his hand out, offering the candy to his friend.

She grinned and popped a few in her mouth. "Thanks!"

Even though Josh had never tasted the candy before, he figured if Cammie liked them so much, they couldn't be so bad.


	22. Affection Children Rarely Understand It

summary: They were just kids, but they could still show their feelings, whether they knew it or not.

a/n: YAY more kiddie fun! ^^ This is a continuation from the last one.

disclaimer: One day, I'm going to get one of those airplanes to write "KASPLOSION DOESN'T OWN GG" in the sky. Watch out for it. (x

Affection; Something Children Rarely Understand  
_Hiding is for amateurs._

"C'MON!" Young Zach crossed his arms over his chest. "Let's play already!"

After everyone received their ice cream from the ice cream man, they all started to wander a round and eat their treats like they had all the time in the world. Zach was starting to get impatient; Hide and Seek was one of his favorite games since he was so good at it.

"OK!" Josh said throwing away the bag his and Cammie's candies came in. "I'll count since I was seeker before." He turned away from the group and covered his eyes and began to count.

The kids began to scramble around the yard looking for a place to hide.

Zach zoomed to the edge of the lawn where his hiding spot was. He looked up at the tree where he had been hiding ever since he learned of its location. No one ever found him and he wasn't about to change that.

He clawed up the tree and rested on a branch. From up there, he could see the entire yard and a lot of the kids, even when they were hiding. Some of them were still searching for a place to hide. He saw Cammie run around the lawn about two and half times before Josh screamed out _30!_ She finally leapt into the bush near Zach's tree.

Josh searched through every bush, behind every bench, and underneath every blanket. He found all but three kids.

He tiptoed quietly towards the flowerbed. "Found you!" he announced to Dillon, pointing at the boy who was lying on his stomach in the flowers.

Dillon pouted. H didn't like loosing. "I know where Cammie is!"

A lot of the girls _shh!'d_ him, but Dillon continued. "She's over there! In that bush!" He pointed to the exact bush Cammie was hiding in.

Josh started for the bush, not sure whether or not to believe Dillon. He was about to reach into the leaves when Zach stirred in the tree. Josh looked up.

"Aw, man!" Zach yelled. "You found me!" He climbed down from the tree easily.

"I guess Cammie wins since she was last to be found," Zach concluded.

"CAMMIE!" Josh shouted as if she were somewhere else in the yard. "You win!"

The girl sprang from the bush with a grin on her face. "Yay!"

"You're so good at this game, Cammie," Zach congratulated. He held up his hand for a high five.

She smiled. "You're good, too, Zach!" She slapped hands with the boy; the boy who gave up his perfect hiding place just to save her from a child's game of Hide and Seek. She would never know why, and he wouldn't quite know either.

- - -

a/n: I like this one, it's cute. What do you think?


	23. Just A Stimulation

summary: Jonas is in a dire situation and Liz (who's kinda in love with him, but has never actually talked to him) is the one to save him.

a/n: so i've got like tonight and three more days to finish 15 more excerpts to achieve my goal. 0-0"

disclaimer: I am not a crazy old man who owns GG and says "Git off mah property!" ... Not than I'm implying that Ally Carter is a crazy old man. Nooo... 0-0"

Just A Stimulation  
_"And who says Gallagher Girls on the research and operations track never get the chance to save the world."_

The guy I was practically in love with was tied to a chair. Now, that isn't so bad; I may be bad with rope tying, but I'm a whiz at roping cutting. The thing was, he was strapped to a bomb, and I had to disable it.

The good news was it was just an assessment—just a test to see if we could actually do it, actually handle it out there in the field—but it had me nervous as if this were _actually_ happening.

I could feel the beads of sweat running down my forehead. I held the wire cutter tightly in my hand. I had already opened up the bomb and was facing the biggest problem:

_Which wire do I cut?_

"Which one?" I muttered to myself, gesturing from the blue to red wire. The cutters lingered on the red one.

"Blue," he said.

"What?"

"Blue."

I furrowed my eyebrows. I was almost 98 percent sure it was the red one, but he goes and says it's the blue. It could very well be either of them.

I weighed the outcomes in my mind. _If I get this right, I pass the test. If I don't, I fail the test and loose the love of my life (kind of) and _fail. My heart was already beating fast, but it quickened just then.

"Liz…" Jonas looked down at the bomb's timer.

Oh yeah, and there was that.

"I think it's the red one," I said.

"Okay," he replied.

"What?"

"Okay," he repeated. "I trust you."

I closed my eyes shut (_How could he easily agree?_) for a second as the timer ticked down to three.

I sliced the red wire—and the lights flickered on.

"Well done, Ms. Sutton," our teacher said.

Jonas and I both released a breath of relief.

"Thanks for saving my life," he said, flashing me a grin.

I spun the wire cutter handle around my finger. "All in a day's work."


	24. Crepuscular

summary: Some guys feel "indifferent" about Edward Cullen. Some know exactly how they feel about him.

a/n: Before you read, I don't mean to offend anyone or anything. It's just funny, okay? And if you are offended; I blame my friend. :D

disclaimer: I own neither Gallagher Girls or Twilight.

Crepuscular  
_He looked around then leaned closer and whispered, "Dying for it."_

Cammie, Bex, and Liz sat in the common room, eating popcorn watching a movie.

On screen, a boy with pale skin and bronze hair watched a girl from across a parking lot. Before the girl knew what was happening, the boy was by her side, protecting her from getting hit by a van.

"He's so strong!" Liz squealed.

"I'd put myself in front of a bus for him to save me any day," Bex said in a dreamy tone.

"What is this?" a voice questioned.

The three girls didn't turn around. "Hey, Zach."

"_Twilight_?"

"Yeah," Bex replied, "got a problem?"

"No," the voice said. The movie paused on the boy's pale face. "But he does." Zach pointed at his face. "Raaapeface!"

"You're just jealous," Cammie retorted.

"Pft, of what? I can disarm men twice my size without breaking a sweat," Zach said. "Can _Edwin_ do that?"

"_Edward_," Liz corrected, "can make a dent in a van with his bare hands without breaking a bone. Can_ you_ do that?"

"Why would I?" Zach countered, refusing defeat.

"To save the girl you love," Bex answered with a knowing smile.

Zach rolled his eyes. "You gals have fun with Edwin the rapist."

He played the movie and left the common room—Cammie could have sworn she saw him wink at her.

- - -

a/n: So, anyone offended? Anyone want to _review_ and tell me they may or may not be offended? -hint hint-


End file.
